


sweet dream, my angel

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, sharing bed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Dean menyetujui konsep malaikat yang diyakini oleh masyarakat awam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Dean ingat waktu itu Cas bilang kalau malaikat tidak butuh tidur. _Well, he calls bullshit now._ Pundak kanannya lama-lama pegal karena dijadikan bantal oleh Jenderal Besar Surga sementara  Yang Mulia sedang asyik mendengkur.

Dean bisa saja langsung mendorong Michael sampai terjungkal begitu pipi pinjaman dari Adam mendarat dengan elegan di bahunya. Kalau perlu dia membuat sigil pelenyap yang langsung mengirim sang malaikat ke tempat asalnya. Tapi Dean tidak tega, serumit apapun hubungan teman-tapi-mesranya atau sejengkel apapun dia kepada sang malaikat; Dean tetap tidak sampai hati. Dia masih punya sisi baik, oke?

Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan wajah teduh nan _rapeable_ sang _archangel_ yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Oke, komentar barusan mungkin akan mengirim Dean ke neraka (lagi, dan akan diterima Lucifer dengan tangan terbuka) tapi setidaknya dia mendapat ganjaran yang pantas. Karena kapan lagi Dean bisa melihat seorang malaikat agung, yang tertinggi, tertua dan paling mulia serta sengak luar biasa menjadi _sangat manusia._

Sang pemburu ingat bagaimana Michael yang bermuka kusut muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kamarnya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur dan bersandar di bahu Dean, lalu beberapa detik kemudian masuk ke alam mimpi setelah bersabda, **"diam."** Sebelum empunya kamar sempat berkata apa-apa. Meninggalkan Dean yang melongo karena kejadian yang begitu cepat.

Dean benar-benar nyaris mendorongnya dari ranjang jika dia tidak melihat wajah Michael, betapa dia terlihat begitu tenang dan letih disaat yang sama. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti ritme nafas dan dengkur halusnya mengisi salah satu kamar di bunker _Men of Letter_. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi di surga, membuat Michael frustasi... dan lari ke bunker untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Berbaring di samping _true vessel/other-half/unofficial boyfriend_ -nya dan 'memanusiakan' diri sejenak. Walau itu berarti menanggalkan penjagaannya dan mempercayakan diri sepenuhnya kepada Dean.

Dean menarik nafas panjang. Sudut matanya memperhatikan wajah sang malaikat dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyetujui konsep malaikat yang diyakini oleh masyarakat awam. Pundaknya memang pegal, tapi itu urusan belakangan, Michael bisa membayarnya nanti.

Laki-laki bergelar _God's righteous man_ balik menyandarkan kepalanya pada malaikatnya. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan berdoa, _"Mimpi indah, Michael."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAN!! LANGGENG TERUS YA SAMA MICHAEL <3 <3 /TELATANJ/


End file.
